ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Anvil II (Bastok)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Gain your mission from Hieronymus. Select Supply Manufacture, and mission Iron Anvil II. *Speak with Adjutant (J-9) for details. He will ask you which craft you want to assist him in. *You will have to give him ingredients for TWO different recipes in the craft you have chosen. **Time is limited when selecting Crystals and ingredients. **You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the Crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. **Recipes will require up to five ingredients. If a recipe has less than five ingredients, it is necessary to select the "No more ingredients are required" option after selecting the appropriate ingredients. *Report back to Hieronymus to complete the mission. Possible Recipes *'Smithing' **Bronze Subligar **Bronze Leggings **Bronze Zaghnal **Bronze Knuckles **Paktong Ingot **Chain Hose **Athenienne **Kukri **Voulge **Targe **Kris *'Woodworking' **Brass Spear **Composite Bow **Gimlet Spear **Great Bow **Lauan Shield **Light Crossbow **Mana Willow Lumber **Power Bow **Self Bow **Spear **Stone Arrow **Bewitched Ash Lumber *'Clothcraft' **Brais **Garish Slacks *'Bonecraft' **Beetle Subligar - + Cotton Cloth + Lizard Skin + Beetle Jaw **Bone Axe **Bone Earring - + Brass Ingot + Bone Chip + Bone Chip **Bone Harness **Bone Mask - + Sheep Leather + Bone Chip + Giant Femur **Shade Tiara **Wailing Bone Chip **Wailing Ram Horn **Wailing Shell *'Alchemy' **Animal Glue **Antidote **Beeswax **Chocotonic **Deodorizer **Ethereal Vermilion Lacquer **Eye Drops **Mercury **Potion **Sieglinde Putty **Silent Oil *'Cooking' **Salsa - +Gysahl Greens + Wild Onion + Mithran Tomato + Rock Salt + Kazham Peppers **Bug Broth - + Shell Bug 2x + Lugworm 2x **Herbal Broth - + Frost Turnip 2x + Beaugreens 2x **Soy Milk - + Blue Peas 2x + Distilled Water **Black Bread - + Rye Flour + Rock Salt + Distilled Water *'Goldsmithing' **Ardent Jadeite - + Jadeite + Fire Anima + Water Anima + Dark Anima **Brass Cuisses - + 2x Brass Scales + Cotton Thread + Dhalmel Leather + Leather Trousers **Brass Grip - + 2x Brass Ingot + Mandrel **Brass Harness - + Brass Ingot + Brass Sheet + Bronze Harness **Brass Mask - + Brass Sheet + Dhalmel Leather + Faceguard **Brass Tank - + 3x Brass Sheet + Animal Glue **Chain Belt - + Silver Ingot + 3x Silver Chain **Chain Choker - + Garnet + 2x Silver Chain **Mighty Sardonyx - + Sardonyx + Fire Anima + Earth Anima + Dark Anima **Mythril Grip - + 2x Mythril Ingot + Mandrel **Piercing Dagger - + Lambent Water Cell + Lambent Wind Cell + Brass Dagger **Sabiki Rig - + 2x Copper Ingot + 3x Cotton Thread **Sapara - + 2x Brass Ingot + Silver Ingot **Silver Mask - + Iron Mask + Mercury + Silver Ingot **Thief's Tools - + Copper Ingot + Iron Ingot + Yew Lumber **Vision Amethyst - + Amethyst + Earth Anima + Lightning Anima + Dark Anima *'Leatherworking' **Vagabond's Boots **Chocobo Gloves Game Description Client: (Bastok Markets (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (J-9) for details. ----